


pretty blue dress (gold backed mirror)

by summerdayghost



Series: little willow tree [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dress Up, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “Do you like your new dress?”





	pretty blue dress (gold backed mirror)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of creepy dolls. This is more than 100 words.

Drusilla was standing behind her little willow tree in the mirror. It was a lovely, although very heavy, mirror backed with gold. Things looked different in this mirror than they did in others. It was the only mirror Drusilla had ever been able to see her reflection in. When she saw it all those years ago she just had to have it. Spike had been kind enough to kill the shopkeeper for her.

Her little willow tree was wearing the brand new dress she had gotten her. It was blue with short sleeves and white ribbons all over. The skirt was long and poofy and would be fun to spin around in. She had a few more dresses for her little willow tree to try on: red with the long sleeves, green that might be a little tight, blue velvet. She would be saving the naughtily short black dress for later. It was for nights they would have to themselves anyway. All in all, though, the dress her little willow tree was in right now was the one Drusilla was proudest of finding.

She hadn’t the slightest clue what to do with her little willow tree’s hair. The color was pretty so she wouldn’t change that, but she had thought of possibly cutting it or curling it. There were a bunch of cute intricate braids and buns she could put it in. At least there was plenty of time to decide these things. Her little willow tree wasn’t going anywhere.

The makeup part would come later and she was so excited. Poor thing wasn’t wearing any when Drusilla found her. Not that her little willow tree wasn’t already pretty, but the pretty colors could only make her prettier.

Drusilla rested her head in the crook of her little willow tree’s bruised neck, “Do you like your new dress?”

Her little willow tree didn’t answer. Her expression was entirely blank. There was no indication she even heard the question. Wherever she was it was far, far away and not here.

Drusilla kissed her little willow tree on the cheek, “Daddy, do you think I’ve been too rough with her?”

Angelus was lounging on the couch reading some boring stuffy novel. He hadn’t been paying attention to the little fashion show. It wasn’t for him anyways.

He laughed, “If anything I’d say you haven’t been rough enough!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
